


My Home is With You, Lucifer

by BlueExorcist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Desire, First attempt at actual romance and not just pure smut, Fluff, Gentle, Light Angst, Light Porn, Light Smut, Love, Other, Pining, Romance, Spoilers for 41-19, Sweet, gender-neutral, love making, obey me - Freeform, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist/pseuds/BlueExorcist
Summary: A first-person reader insert based on lesson 41-19 of Obey Me's main story.Warning: This does contain many spoilers for that lesson, so please skip this if you don't want to read any spoilers.The MC has been missing Lucifer immensely ever since they arrived back in the human realm, and as it turns out, Lucifer has been feeling exactly the same way.This is my first attempt at writing a gender-neutral story, and my first attempt at writing romance.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer/MC, Lucifer/Main Character, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	My Home is With You, Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I stated in the summary, this is my first attempt at writing a gender-neutral story... but, to challenge myself even further, I decided to try writing something more romantic for the first time, too. Usually, I would just write short stories that would lead up to pure smut (with some hints at romance) but with how soft Lucifer was in 41-19, I couldn't stop thinking about how he'd be so much more gentle and loving when he and the MC were finally alone.
> 
> I marked this as explicit simply because it does feature some sex and mentions of Lucifer's anatomy, but it's much more subtle than my previous works. I hope you enjoy this! I wanted it to be as inclusive as possible, but I apologise if it missed the mark at all. Any and all feedback is highly appreciated!

After toasting our reunion in the human realm – the place I once considered home – I sat down at a table and tried desperately to ignore the mixed feelings that were bubbling up inside me. On one hand, I was happy the brothers had surprised me by showing up in the human realm, but on the other, I was feeling horribly homesick and seeing each of them reminded me that I was no longer part of that world. My heart remained in the Devildom and I was eager to go back with my adoptive family.

I scooped up some food on my fork, watched the steam rise into the air and disappear just as quickly as it had formed, and smiled. The Devildom rarely had cool nights and I realised it had been quite some time since I had seen something so mundane yet so beautiful. I placed the fork back on the plate and rested my head on one hand while I looked around the balcony. Levi had done a fantastic job decorating and everything looked perfect, exactly what I would expect from someone as artistic as him. The twinkling lights that adorned the potted plants around us reminded me of the lights that dangled from the tree in my Devildom room and I sighed. 

My eyes landed on a very happy looking Beel, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He had gotten his hands on a rather large, unusual looking cake and was surrounded by several brothers who were all eager to see him wolf down the dessert. They were egging him on, cheering and offering words of encouragement, giving him the green light to indulge in his sin. Perhaps one or two of them had casually questioned whether or not he could eat the whole thing in one go, but we all knew Beel could swallow the cake in the blink of an eye and still come back for more. 

“MC, what’s wrong? You don’t seem to be eating much.” Lucifer’s hand gently came to rest on my shoulder as he broke me out of my stupor. 

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. I held up my fork for him as though that would prove anything, “That’s not true. I’ve been eating.” I had a feeling that the eldest brother had been keeping a close eye on me ever since I’d arrived on the balcony, but I doubted he knew what was going on in my head. I hadn’t had much of an appetite since leaving the Devildom, my heart had been aching too much for my stomach to register any real hunger, and now that the main source of that ache was standing so close to me, I felt a bittersweet excitement course through my veins. 

Lucifer sat down in a chair next to me and pushed a bowl in front of me, “Then you should have some of this. I made it myself, and I’m proud of how it turned out. Apparently it’s called “beef stroganoff.” It’s similar to the flaming hot Fafnir stew we have in the Devildom.” He handed me a spoon and smiled. 

Over time, he had gotten better at cooking and I was happy to try some of his dish even though I wasn’t in the slightest bit hungry. I blew a spoonful of the tasty looking food and ate it with gusto. It was delicious, and I was very impressed with how well he’d cooked the beef, his pride was justified. After a few more mouthfuls, a yawn freed itself from my chest and I apologised to the composed figure sitting next to me. 

Lucifer chuckled, “You must be worn out at this point, no? If you’re feeling tired, what do you say we slip away? Just the two of us.” The suggestion seemed innocent enough, but the red eyes I had come to love suggested something more promising, something I had been craving ever since we were reunited; time alone with the man I loved. 

“I’d like it if we could be alone, yeah.” I said as I stood to leave. 

Lucifer took my hand in his and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Such a simple gesture and the deep baritone of his voice were enough to persuade me into doing anything he wanted. “Well then, let’s go. If we leave right now, the others won’t notice us. They’re too distracted watching Beel wolf down that entire ultra-spicy fire cake.” He glanced over at the excitable bunch, “Unbelievable… Whose idea was it to make something like that, anyway?” 

I wanted to ask him what an “ultra-spicy fire cake” was exactly, but the question remained unasked as he quickly ushered me into Serenity Manor, away from any prying eyes and unwelcome interruptions. He led me by the hand towards his room, but his long strides were hard to keep up with and I found myself breaking into a light jog. Lucifer rarely rushed anything, he took great pride in his ability to appear in control but sometimes that mask slipped for me and it warmed my heart to know that he trusted me so much. Over my time in the Devildom, I had somehow become something of a confidant for the Avatar of Pride and although it broke my heart to see him occasionally crumble under the pressure he was under, I felt my own sense of pride in being able to help him in any way that he needed. 

Lucifer held his bedroom door open for me and I slipped into the familiar room I had spent so many nights in. Barbatos’ ability to create portals was impressive but before I’d planned out a way to ask him more about them, the door clicked shut and Lucifer’s arms immediately pulled my body into his warm embrace. His scent filled my nostrils and the beat of his heart thumped beneath my ear. I nestled in close and wrapped my arms around his lean body. We both held on tightly to one another, as though we were questioning whether the other was real or not. 

His voice vibrated in his chest, “Do you have any idea how hard I had to struggle not to do this earlier…? It was all I could do to resist throwing my arms around you right in front of everyone at the party.” His grip tightened further, and I closed my eyes while I let his words sink in, I would have gladly accepted his embrace in front of everyone, but I knew that Lucifer was aware of his brothers’ feelings towards me and didn’t want to cause a scene. “MC… I missed you.” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d admitted something like that, but it still made my breath hitch and my heart pound in my chest. “I feel the exact same way, Lucifer.” I really did miss him, more than anyone else and only now did it feel like my aching heart was finally on the mend. 

There was a brief pause before he replied, “Yes, I know. I can tell just from the way you feel against me. I can sense what you’re feeling.” His fingers gently tilted my chin up so that our eyes met, “Kiss me, MC…” 

There was no hesitation, our lips met with an unbridled desperation and I too could sense his feelings pouring into our kiss. I wanted him to see just how much he meant to me, so I clung to his overcoat and pulled him as close to me as possible. 

Lucifer gradually pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into my eyes, he inhaled sharply before saying, “I love you…” He stroked my cheek affectionately and continued before I could say anything, “It’s strange… We haven’t been apart long at all, yet it feels like it’s been a century. Why is that?” His red eyes were glistening in the firelight and his cheeks were slightly pink. “Were you surprised that we came here to the human world?” 

I nodded my head, too afraid to say anything just in case my emotions got the better of me. I didn’t want to cry, I wanted to focus on the man in front of me and how happy he made me feel. 

“I’ve been planning this ever since you went around asking each of us to give you something we held dear. But finding a place to stay turned out to be surprisingly complicated. So it took longer than I’d expected. I’m sorry, MC… Sorry it took me so long to get to you.” He took my hands in his and guided me towards his bed, “You should really stay with me tonight. We need to make up for all the time lost. You can sleep in your own bed tomorrow night. What do you say, MC?” 

“I’d like that a lot.” I quickly removed my clothes and climbed into his bed. 

Lucifer cocked his head and laughed, “Hmm… Eager?” He removed his clothes in a more controlled way, but I noticed that he too was rushing more than usual. He let his clothes drop to the floor which was very unlike him and was soon climbing into the bed beside me. He pulled me close and moved so that he was above me, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close. 

“I’ve really missed you,” I admitted, “There were so many nights where I kept wishing I could summon you and keep you all to myself.” I slowly stroked down his back as my eyes roamed over the perfect features of his face. His beauty truly was unparalleled, and I wanted to remember every little thing about his face. I traced my fingertips back up to his shoulders and noticed that the action had the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. I repeated the move several times and I could feel his cock hardening against me. 

“Show me how much you missed me.” He purred. 

I pulled him down into another kiss and poured my heart into it. Our tongues clashed as we impatiently sought out our own gratification, selfishly wanting to taste and feel everything the other had to offer. Little moans of happiness escaped our lips regularly enough that I was unsure of who was making which noise. 

I lowered my legs from his waist and slid my hand down between our bodies until I could grip his hard cock. I pumped it a few times before guiding him into my heat. He responded by slowly pushing deeper and deeper inside of me, taking the time to feel every muscle sucking him in. Once he was fully hilted, he held still, giving me time to adjust to his size and kissed me once again. 

“I love you,” I whispered against his lips, “I love you with my whole heart.” I felt a smile make its way onto his face and I sighed happily. 

He began to slowly move his hips, hardly moving inside of me but enough for us both to feel it. We maintained eye contact as Lucifer made love to me, and I felt tears begin to prickle at my eyes. Our previous trysts were usually more animalistic, more physically charged, but this time was more emotional, and it dawned on me just how much he had missed me. 

I ran my fingers through his black locks, down the back of his neck and soon rested my arms on his shoulders. His face was inches away from mine and the fire burning in his eyes made me shiver. A single tear broke free of its duct, slid down my cheek and landed softly on the pillow below my head. Concern broke out onto Lucifer’s face and he asked, “Are you okay, my love?” 

I nodded my head and wiped my cheek, “Sorry… I am now that we’re together again.” 

Pleased with my response, Lucifer’s hip movements gradually deepened as he took longer strokes inside of me. He pulled back as far as he could without leaving my sex and slowly drove his way back into the hilt again and again. Our combined moans and panting filled the quiet air around us and I clung tightly to his shoulders. 

We took our time, taking pleasure in our bodies joining as one and ignored the urge to seek out a quick, but satisfying release. Lucifer could make me cum quickly if he wanted to, and he knew it, but instead he wanted to give me something more than that. 

We spent all night making love, absolutely making up for lost time and finally I dropped onto the bed with a heavy plop. My chest heaved as I steadied my breathing and Lucifer lightly rested his hand on my stomach. His breathing wasn’t as laboured as mine, but his dishevelled hair and glistening skin betrayed his usual put together image. Seeing him like that freed a small laugh from deep within me. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, confused by my sudden outburst. 

I rolled onto my side and cuddled up to him, “Nothing. It just feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, that’s all.” Any time I got to spend with him made everything feel right again, as though the world had hit the reset button and all of my worries were wiped away. 

Lucifer looked at the clock and groaned, “I imagine my brothers will be wondering where we got to last night. Asmo is probably giggling about it over breakfast right about now.” He shuffled in bed a little, trying to convince his body to get up and start a new day, “I think we should join them before any fights break out.” 

“Hmm,” I mumbled, “I don’t want to get up.” I wrapped my arm around his chest and playfully tried to pin him down. I knew that I wasn’t strong enough to stop him, but to my relief, he played along. 

“Five more minutes won’t hurt.” He conceded as he lay back down on his back. 

I snuggled back up to him and kissed the skin of his chest where my head was resting. His presence was the closest I’d felt to being home again in a while and I wasn’t ready to let that go just yet, I wanted to keep him to myself for as long as possible. 

I’d well and truly fallen in love with Lucifer; the Morningstar, the fallen angel and the Avatar of Pride, the eldest of seven brothers and finally, the man that had captured my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't stop thinking about this fictional character, and 41-19 just hit me right in the feels so I needed to write a short story to get it out of my head.
> 
> Also, Lucifer's human realm outfit is hot AF, you can't change my mind.


End file.
